Perfect Timing
by SkinTightJeans
Summary: Adopted from AlyDuartsGleek. Kurt and Blaine meet in the midst of a zombie apocalypse. When they immediately fall for each other, will hardship, heartbreak and death pull them apart?
1. In which it all begins

The entire New Directions were at Rachel's house the night before Regionals for a get together. Nobody's parents were home anyway, since there was a PTO meeting at the school. It had kind of become a tradition. They were playing truth or dare.

"Kurt!" yelled Rachel. "I dare you to kiss Brittany!"

Kurt rolled his eyes. "WHAT is it with you guys making me kiss Brittany?"

Rachel laughed. "It's just so much fun watching you be awkward whenever you kiss Brittany! Or any girl for that matter!" everybody laughed along with Kurt and Rachel.

Brittany grabbed Kurt's face and kissed him. "Are you SURE you're a dolphin?" she asked when she pulled away. "Because you're a MUCH better kisser than most of the guys in school!" Kurt's face was flushed. "Like, he seriously puts all you Glee guys to shame!"

Everybody laughed when Kurt said, "Yes, Brittany! I'm sure. My doubts disappear every time I kiss you or any other girl!"

"My turn!" shouted Tina. "Puck! I dare you to... Crash the PTO meeting!"

"That's NO problem for the Puckster!" he said vainly flexing his muscles. "But you guys are coming with me! There's no way I'm doing this without accomplices!"

Everybody agreed and grabbed their stuff. They all headed outside. "We can take my car since it will probably fit most of you guys." said Kurt. But some of you might have to sit on each others lap!"

Everybody hopped in, somewhat squished, and headed out to the school.

They finally arrived at the school and piled out of the expedition. They walked into the school and their excited chattering stopped. The lockers were smeared with bloodstained handprints. The fluorescent lights flickered on and off. Papers were scattered all over the floor.

"Holy crap..." said Artie. "What the hell happened here?" as if to answer his question, Mr. Shue came running out of a hallway. He was limping and his leg was bloodstained. "Mr. Shue! Mr. Shue! What's going on?" Artie shouted.

Mr. Shue's eyes went wide and he yelled "GET OUT OF HERE! ALL OF YOU! RUN!" William wasn't about to let what was going to happen to him happen to these kids. Maybe he wouldn't be able to save them once he was gone, but he could help them now. "GET OUT NOW!"

The New Directions weren't about to leave their director behind. "We're not leaving without you!" shouted Rachel.

"JUST GO!" suddenly from behind Mr. Shue, Burt Hummel, eyes bloodshot and foaming at the mouth, grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down.

"Dad!" shouted Kurt. "Dad! Stop it! What the hell is going on!" suddenly Kurt took off from the group and ran towards Mr. Shue and Burt down the hall.

"KURT!" shouted Finn. "Get back here!" Finn ran after Kurt. There was no way he was going to let his little brother get hurt.

Kurt grabbed Mr. Schue's hands, trying to pull him away from Burt. Tears were streaming down Kurt's face. "Dad! Stop it! Just stop it!"

"Kurt! Get out of here!" yelled Will. He tried to push Kurt's hand out of his, but Kurt just wouldn't let go.

Finn came behind Kurt, wrapped his hands around his waist, and picked him up as he ran away. Kurt fought him every step he took, kicking and screaming, "LET ME GO! LET ME THE FUCK GO!" They finally came out the front door where all the New Directions were waiting. A few were throwing up, but most had tears streaming down their face.

Finn grabbed a piece of shrapnel and put it through the handles to block the door.

"Unlock the door!" yelled Kurt. "My dad is in there! So are all our parents! And Mr. Schue!" There was an obvious pleading in his voice.

"Kurt..." was all that Finn said. Kurt's lower lip quivered and he suddenly wrapped his arms around Finn and just cried.

From the near distance, one could hear Rachel say, "What the hell is going on?"

XXX

The New Directions! had spent the night at Rachel's house, too shaken up from the night before to go home alone. Or maybe, thought Kurt, it's because everybody is too afraid to go home and see if their parents even made it there...

It was five in the morning.

Kurt hadn't slept at all the last night. He kept thinking that if he didn't fall asleep, it meant it was a dream... That none of it really happened... His thoughts were interrupted by a hand gently placed on his shoulder. It was Rachel. Kurt looked at her hand on his shoulder, then up at her. She kneeled down next to Kurt and her lower lip quivered. Everything that had built up between them from last night suddenly all came out in the form of tears. They held each other for at least forty minutes and just let it all come out. The hurt. The pain. The grief.

"I don't know what's going on," said Kurt, "but I think we need to get out of here."

Rachel nodded in agreement. "Let's just let them sleep for a while longer... They've been through a lot..."

"I'll make breakfast when they wake up." said Kurt.

Brittany was the first to wake up around 9. Followed by Mike, then Artie, then Santana. Then Quinn, Sam, Finn, Puck, Mercedes, and finally, Tina.

They all ate their pancakes in silence, nobody willing to break it, as if talking might make what happened more real than it already was.

Finally Quinn spoke up. "This is ridiculous! Why are we all acting like last night didn't happen? It was REAL! And as much as we'd like to ignore it, we can't! We have to figure out what the HELL happened last night and find out if what happened to our parents is going to happen to us!"

"Quinn's right," said Kurt. "This thing is real and our lives could be in danger. We probably can't stay here, and if we're going to be on the move, we need supplies... Any suggestions?"

"There's this warehouse store that my mom used to take us so we could buy my shampoo in bulk." said Finn. "It's called Sam's Club. They sell everything in bulk. Food, clothes, toilet paper... They have weapons too... I've seen a couple rifles there, knives too."

Kurt nodded. "Then it's settled... As soon as we finish breakfast, we head out to Sam's Club."


	2. In which food is brought

Blaine had a dream that night. He dreamt that he was at his house again, with his brother Cooper and his mother. He was sitting at the table talking to them after dinner when their faces morphed. They became paler and blood pooled beneath their eyes, making bags. Their eyes became bloodshot, and they were suddenly after Blaine. He ran upstairs into his room only to be trapped in a corner. He closed his eyes and began praying to a God he didn't believe in, praying that he would at least escape with his life. Finally, he opened his eyes, and what he saw, or rather WHO he saw, took his breath away. He saw face, more of a shadow of a face actually. He couldn't make out any detailed features, but it's not like he would've payed attention to them anyways. He was distracted by the eyes staring back at him. They were blue-green one moment, green the next, then, green-gray. They seemed to keep changing colors, but that wasn't the only thing about them. Those eyes, knew the same hurt he'd been through, they had seen the same pain, and maybe even more...

Blaine woke up gasping, from fright and because those eyes had taken away his ability to breathe. The five remaining Warblers were all staring at him.

"Who's Kurt?" asked Wes.

Blaine shook his head as he was trying to clear it. "What? I-I don't. I've never met anybody named Kurt."

"You sure?" asked Thad. "Cause you were mumbling his name in your sleep."

"I-I... No... I'm sure, I would've remembered him... Now where are we headed now? We obviously can't go back to Dalton."

"We talked about it while you were asleep," said David. "We decided that we probably can't go home either, so we'll have to stay on the move. We'll need supplies, so we're headed to Cosco. It's a warehouse store that has food and toiletries in bulk. They have weapons too."

Blaine nodded. "Let's get a move on then."

XXX

The New Directions! were walking around Sam's Club strategically figuring out what to take. So far, they had ruled out anything microwaveable or frozen. So far, they had lots of canned fruit, canned meat and corn, canned veggies, and Finn had practically begged Rachel and Kurt to let him get the giant tub of cheese puff balls. As for toiletries, they had toothbrushes for everybody, lots of deodorant, razors, and of course, toilet paper. They also had a gun or knife for each member, and six tents. Two people per tent.

Kurt was in the candy isle, looking for something that he could use to either bribe or shut Finn up with in the future, when he heard a rustling sound coming from the Snickers. Kurt froze in his tracks. There it was again. Kurt pulled out the pocket knife ha had taken from the hunting display. He glided slowly towards the Snickers and quickly knocked down a stack of boxed candies.

He was met with the most angelic face, more porcelain than his own, short golden curls, and the most innocent, crystal blue eyes that had obviously seen too much to handle. The girl was young. Too young, thought Kurt.

Kurt crouched down to meet these eyes. "Hey there," he said. "What's your name?"

"Amy." said the child.

"And how old are you Amy?"

She held out one hand and spread her fingers out, signaling that she was five years old.

Kurt nodded. "My names Kurt."

"Hi Kurt." she said shyly.

It broke Kurt's heart that this little angel had been left here or was lost. Away from her family.

"Do you wanna get out of here?" she nodded. "Come on, let's go." he offered Amy his hand and when she took it, lead her to Rachel. Rachel looked at the child, heartbroken. "Amy?" said Kurt, "Would you like to come live with us?" Amy nodded her head vigorously, with a smile upon her face.

"Well, Amy," said Rachel with a smile. "Welcome to the New Directions!"

XXX

The six Warblers had left Cosco with lots of canned fruits, veggies, soups, and beef. They had some granola bars as well and of course water. They also had brought three or four tents.

"I think we should just keep moving away from the zombies." said Jeff.

"Nobody said they were zombies." replies Blaine.

"Oh, who are we kidding!" exclaimed David. "We can pretend all we want, but in the end there's no denying it! We, my friends, have been caught in a zombie outbreak."

Kurt held Amy in his arms. It had been six uneventful weeks since he and the rest of the New Directions! had taken her under their wing. But she was especially close to Kurt. She was the daughter that he'd always wanted, and he was the father that she so desperately needed. Whenever they didn't find a building to sleep in, they always shared a tent. He'd read old copies of 'Vogue' to her and when she fell asleep, he'd wrap her in a blanket so that she wouldn't get a cold.

Ever since the outbreak, the weather had been bipolar. Blazing during the day, freezing during the night. Artie came up with the theory, that the mass amount of dead bodies had released carbon, nitrogen, and other gasses, screwing with the atmosphere, hence, the bipolar weather.

Kurt was twirling her blonde curls around his fingers. They were softer than the silk pajamas he used to have. He never wanted to let her go, but right now, she needed him to. You see, a few days ago, the New Directions! had run low on water. They had a few bottles left, and everyone was dehydrated. They stopped at many places to search, with no luck so far. Everyone was thirsty, but Amy had taken the hardest hit. Within the first two days, she had grown weak and feverish. Now, Kurt had to go out and find water, before it was too late.

He laid her down in their tent and gently kissed her forehead. "Goodbye, angel. I'll be back for you. I love you." he walked out of the tent and faced Quinn. "Tell her, that I love her and that I'll be back before she even knows I'm gone." Quinn smiled and nodded.

Kurt grabbed the three gallon bottle that they had found and fashioned a strap on, and threw it on his back. The rest of the New Directions were sitting around a campfire. He walked towards them. "I'll be back guys." they all nodded and the only thing that anyone could hear was the crackling of the fire. He knew what everyone was thinking. That he wouldn't come back. But he'd prove them wrong, if only for Amy.

And with that in mind, he walked away, the setting sun casting a long shadow ahead of him.

XXX

The Warblers were in Jeff's van jamming out to the few CDs he had. Blaine was staring out the window, daydreaming about those eyes he had seen only once about six weeks ago.

Suddenly in the distance, walking the same way they were heading, was a dark, tall figure. As they came closer, the figure became clearer. It was a tall chestnut haired boy, wearing rolled up khaki pants and a green-gray muscle shirt. He had a camouflage cloth tied around his head.

"Guys!" exclaimed Blaine. "Look! Another person! Speed up! Catch up to him!"

**Hey guys! Heres some info on this fic (:**

**I read this story a while ago, and I saw it was us for adoption. A few weeks later, I decided to adopt it! These first two chapters, aren't mine, and we still have one more chapter till I start writing! I love this story, and you should check out ****AlyDuartsGleek, she** **made an amazing start!**

**DISCLAIMER : I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS. I DON'T EVEN OWN AMY. I'M JUST THAT SAD.**


	3. In which unknown lovers meet

Kurt Hummel walked down the road, the sun blazing down on his skin. 'Oh Gaga,' he thought. 'I am going to freckle so badly.' it was his first day on his water hunt and he'd been disappointingly unsuccessful.

Suddenly he heard a familiar sound from behind him, the sound of tires against the gravel. Kurt looked behind him to see a dark green van making its way towards him. "Shit!" he cried out "Vultures!" Vultures was the nickname that the New Directions had given any pirates that crossed their path.

Kurt took off running. The van was getting closer, and closer. "Oh shitshitshit! Why did I promise I'd make it back? Now I'll never see Amy again!" he was near tears by now. He was so caught up getting away that he didn't realize that his shoe was untied. He tripped on his shoelace and went flying through the air, only to bang his head against the ground, sending him into unconsciousness.

Kurt briefly faded into consciousness. Then out again. Then in, gathering bits and pieces of a conversation.

"You think he's still alive?"

"Looks like he's breathing..."

"Where'd he come from...?"

"Another city..."

"Is he awake yet?"

"Buddy- hey, hey dude wake up!"

"Don't call me dude..." he finally managed to mumble. Kurt managed to open his eyes, only to find himself staring into the most gorgeous hazel eyes he'd ever seen, accompanied by short, but unruly, dark, curly hair.

Blaine thought the boy looked vaguely familiar. That is, until he opened his eyes. Blaine had seen those eyes before. The pain in them. The ever-changing sea colors. Yes, he was sure he'd seen them. But he wasn't sure how it was possible. It couldn't be, could it? But there was no denying that those were the eyes that he'd seen in his dream.

Kurt suddenly scrambled so that he sat up, panting, wondering who these boys were and where they came from. "Who-who are you?" he asked. "What do you want? Where did you come from?"

"We could ask the same about you," said the curly haired one. At that moment, Kurt realized there were five other guys. A black one, an Asian, one with long blonde hair, one with long dark hair, and one tall one with short black hair.

Kurt scoffed. "Um, excuse me, but you were the ones who came to me! Why should I have to explain myself?"

"Because," said the Asian. "There are five of us and one of you, so I suggest you talk."

"Fine," Kurt huffed. He got on his knees, dusted off his pants, and stood up. He was fine until about five seconds later when he felt his knees wobble, and suddenly, they gave out. He would have crashed straight into the ground, had it not been for the curly haired boy who caught him.

"Shit," the curly haired boy said. "Guys, we need to get him to the van STAT, he's bleeding!"

"What?" squeaked Kurt. He brought his hand to the back of his head and flinched at the sting when his hand touched the wound. He brought his hand in front of his face and his eyes widened when he saw the blood. His eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp in Blaine's arms.

Blaine rolled his eyes. "Great," he muttered to himself. Then louder, he said, "Guys! He fainted! Help me get him to the van!" David came over and grabbed the boys legs, while Blaine supported his torso. They walked over to where they parked the van and opened the back door. Blaine gently placed the tall, but light boy on the back.

Kurt's eyes fluttered open, and he attempted to sit up. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said the curly haired boy. "Don't even try to sit up, lay back down..." he gently pushed Kurt back down. Kurt realized that this boy had muscular arms... "I'm Blaine, by the way... Blaine Anderson."

"Kurt, Kurt Hummel." Blaine froze. Could it be? It was too insane, though. "You know," said Kurt with a smirk "If you keep your mouth open like that, you're gonna catch flies,"

Blaine shook his head. "I'm- I'm uh, sorry. It's just... You remind me of someone I met once..." Kurt began to sit up again. "You need to stay down or else you'll get dizzy." he said trying to keep Kurt down.

But Kurt shook him off. "I may look like I'm made of porcelain, but I don't break as easily. This whole... Situation... Along with years of bullying, have made me hard." Kurt's face suddenly flushed, and Blaine suppressed a laugh. "No! Not like that! God! Get your mind out of the gutter!"

"Hanging out with these guys," Blaine gestured towards the Warblers, laughing, "My mind is permanently in the gutter. But, if I'm not overstepping, why were you bullied."

Kurt shrugged. "My sexuality. Being in Glee club. Being different."

"Wait, you mean you're...?"

Kurt rolled his eyes. The last thing he needed right now was to deal with a homophobe. "Yes, I'm gay, and if you have a problem with it, then I'll just be on my way!" he snapped.

Blaine laughed. "Trust me, I don't have a problem with it. Far from it, I was bullied at my old school, too, for being gay, before I moved to Dalton."

Kurt gave him his best 'Bitch Please' look and scoffed. "You're kidding, right?" Blaine just shook his head. "Wow, I just, didn't expect that." they sat in a comfortable silence for a while before Kurt broke it. "Well, I should be going. I need to find water. My family was running low when I left to go find some last night." he got off the van and started to walk away before a hand on his shoulder stopped him.

"Wait, please don't go yet." Blaine pleaded. "We have plenty of water. We can give you some, but only if you promise to stay the night. I couldn't live with myself if you were walking and collapsed or something. We'll drive you back to your family tomorrow, with water."

Kurt thought about it for a moment before agreeing. After all, what harm could one night do?

XXX

Brittany, Santana, and Mercedes were all standing just outside the campsite, staring at the direction Kurt had left from the evening before. The sun was setting fast, and their hopes that he'd return were falling even faster.

"He'll come back..." said Mercedes. "He has to."

"Tana?" Brittany called.

"Yeah, Britt?"

"Is my dolphin gonna come back?" her eyes were watering now.

"I don't know, Britt, I don't know..."

XXX

The Warblers decide to camp out that night. They had four tents and there was seven of them, meaning someone would get their own tent.

As soon as they realized this, Thad called out, "SHOTGUN!" which meant that the rest would split up into pairs.

"Jeff and I share a tent!" called out Nick.

Blaine looked at Kurt and explained that the two were dating.

"Well, I'm sharing with Wes!" called David. "No WAY I'm sharing with Blaine, again!" Blaine shot him a dirty look. "What?" He asked "You cuddle too much!"

"I guess that leaves me with you," Kurt said to Blaine. For some odd reason, bit their hearts had leapt at the thought of sharing a tent, and possibly cuddling.

They set up their tents, and threw down some blankets. Blaine fell asleep instantly, but Kurt wasn't so lucky. He was staring at the roof of the tent, listening to the wind flap against the synthetic material. He was suddenly startled by a mumbling, sleeping, Blaine.

"Cooper." he mumbled. "Coop..."

'Of course' thought Kurt. 'Of course someone like Blaine has a boyfriend! Why did I even get my hopes up?'

Blaine suddenly put his arms around Kurt's waist. Kurt gasped, but didn't try to move Blaine. Instead, he placed his arms around Blaine's, and slept better than he had in over a month, for once, finally feeling safe.

**Hey! I'm updating these all at once, because I want to start doing my own. Hopefully I'll be able to update every Thursday, but if not then I'll be sure to update on the Friday, Wednesday or Saturday at the most.**

**Again, check out AlyDuartsGleek. They write amazing stories! (:**

**Disclaimer: Mmm, nope. Not at all mine.**


	4. In which a life is lost

Blinking his eyes blearily, Kurt rolled onto his back, wincing at the pain that shot through his head. He proceeded to start getting up, before hearing someone else snore. Turning his head slowly, Kurt set his eyes upon a curly haired boy, whose legs were tangled up with his. Waking up in a tent with a strange boy wasn't one of Kurt's usual activities. So, he did the thing any normal person would do. He screamed. Very, very loudly.

As he was screaming, the past night came rushing back to him. The Zombies, his dad, Amy, dehydration, hitting his head and falling asleep in Blaine's arms. He stopped screaming as soon as he realized Blaine had woken up, and _oh my _he was adorable! With his hair sticking up everywhere and sleep eyes – no. He shouldn't be thinking about that now!

'What was that for?' Snapping Kurt out of his trance, Kurt looked at Blaine.

'I'm sorry, I didn't know where I was, I- I should go, I should get going' Kurt stuttered out, running a hand through his hair. Blaine frowned; he really didn't want Kurt to go yet. Grabbing Kurt's hand, he rubbed his fingers over his hand making Kurt look at him.

'Stay. At least for breakfast. We have dozens of bagels, and we need to fill up your water bottle' He pleaded. Kurt sighed, weighing his options. If he left after breakfast, he could get back to camp around midday. Looking at Blaine's puppy eyes, he honestly couldn't say no. Despite himself, he smiled at Blaine.

'Sure'

Xxxx

It was official. Kurt Hummel was dead. At least to the New Directions he was. Mercedes wiped what must've been the 100th tear from her eyes, and zipped up her pink duffle bag. Kurt had been gone for almost a day now; no way was he coming back. Puck had tried to get them moving, incase another wave of Zombies approached but everyone was insistent they waited until at least midday. That had been and gone, and so came the time to leave her best friend. If she could, she would've waited another week for Kurt to come back, but she had to put hers, Amy's and her friend's safety first. God help Kurt if he was out there alone.

Xxxx

Shyly smiling at Blaine, Kurt took another bite of his bagel. He and Blaine had managed to strike up a conversation pretty quickly, due to how much they had in common. He'd also managed to befriend David, Wes and Thad but Nick hadn't stopped glaring at him since he and Blaine had emerged from their tent holding hands, both featuring blushes. Jeff had gone to the toilet but was taking an awfully long time. He'd filled up his water tank to the brim, and the guys had been kind to lend him another small bottle just for him. A hand on his knee brought him back to reality. He lifted his eyes to look into Blaine's, warm honey ones.

'You okay?' Blaine searched his face for pain or sadness or whatever was causing Kurt to look away from him all the time. 'You were staring into space' He smiled.

'I'm fine! I'm fine, but do you have the time?' Blaine nodded, and checked his solar-powered watch.

'Its half-one now, but-'

'Half one! Oh god! They'll be so worried! They might move! I've got to go!' Kurt jumped to his feet and moved out of his chair, Blaine coming up with him.

'Okay! How about we take you in the van?' Blaine glanced over at Wes, who nodded his head in approval. 'That way we can get you there quicker… And we can spend more time together?' Blaine went red at the latter. Taking his hand, Kurt grinned at him.

'I would love that!' Moving quickly, Kurt leaned forward and brushed his lips against Blaine's. He don't know what on Earth possessed him to do this, he never was this forward with someone he'd literally just met. Maybe it was just Blaine's….. Hair? He didn't know, but he was fucking enjoying being forward.

He put no pressure on this kiss, it barley lasted for 30 seconds, but it was more than enough for Kurt. But the perfect first kiss all came to an end when he realized Blaine wasn't kissing back. Pulling back quickly, he felt the tears filling his eyes straight away. Blaine had his mouth open, Wes and David had grins on their faces but _why? _Nick had his eyebrow raised and Thad was looking worried at Blaine's reaction. Kurt put a shaking hand over his mouth.

'I'm… I'm so sorry. I don't, I don't-'With a sob, Kurt cut himself off and ran, nearly tripping over his feet in the process. Grabbing the water tank he ran off into the distance. The five Warblers looked to Blaine for conformance on what to do. Blaine simply fainted.

Xxxx

Kurt had fallen over at least ten times so far, and he hadn't been been running for an hour. Thank god for Cheerios and Football, otherwise he would've been dead from exhaustion by now. He was such an idiot! Why would he try to kiss Blaine! There was no way Blaine even liked him, and now he just ruined any chance of a friendship with the closest person he'd ever met apart from Mercedes. He saw a small dark blob on the horizon, and he quickened his pace towards it.

He started screaming 'It's me! It's Kurt! Don't go, I'm here!' He saw a figure look up. As he got closer, he saw more and more figures bobbing their heads, talking animatedly. He grinned. This was it! This was his camp, he was home. Picking up the pace, he clutched the water tank tighter and literally galloped to the tents. He saw the tall lanky body of Finn, the mow hawk of Puck and the small wheelchair body of Artie. Suddenly h heard a shout. Expecting it to be about him, he smiled, and slowed to walking. As he arrived in the camp, he saw everyone gathered in a small huddle, he heard Mercedes crying.

'Guys? Is everything okay?' Rachel looked at him and her whole face crumpled. She ran into Kurt's arms and immediately Kurt's arms effulged her. Her body shook violently, and he stroked her face. 'What's happened?' She shook her head.

'It's… It's Amy. She's dehydrated, she's dead!'

**Hiya! I found it so hard writing this chapter. I don't know why, but I deleted it and re-wrote it about 10 times. Thanks for your patience!**

**I know it's on the short side but I felt it was a better pace to end. I'll try and make the next one longer!**

**Also, some technical help. How do you insert a line break? (:**

**Disclaimer: Me own nada ):**


	5. In which we find a meerkat

**A/N I'm sorry. So, so sorry. I could give you a mile long list on why I wasn't here, but I'll give you the short version;**

**Virgin Media is crap. Seriously. I get back from the Isle of Wight and the box won't turn on.**

**It occurred to me we haven't had a Zombie appearance for a while. So, here we go. **

**I don't own nuthin'**

**Warning: Foul Language **

Eyes searching the horizon, Blaine clutched his seat desperately. He'd set off in the van with the Warblers in the direction Kurt went. He knew the camp was in the West, but where in the West he had no clue. Wes looked over at his best friend from the wheel and smiled sadly.

"Dude, he can't have gone far. He was on legs, we're in a van. We'll find him" Blaine shook his head.

"But what if they're leaving for camp? They might have left by now; Zombies could come at any moment!" He shouted. David placed a hand on his shoulder from the back.

"Calm it. If we find him, we find him. If he's gone... Well, there's always Nick!" David said, trying to be helpful. Blaine looked up, confusion crowding his eyes.

"Nick? What does he have to do with anything?"

David and Wes exchanged a look. "Man, he's had the biggest crush on you for at least a year!" Wes explained. Blaine went red.

"Are you serious?" Nods. "I didn't even know he was gay! But... No. Nick is one of my mates, I can't imagine dating him"

"Okay, just don't get too ahead of yourself with Kurt. He might have changed his mind by now, or he could already have a boyfriend" Wes pointed out.

"But why would he kiss me if he was dating someone? Kurt doesn't look like the type to cheat… besides, I had a dream about him." A snort erupted from the back of the van. "Not _that _kind of dream Jeff!"

David suddenly shouted "Look! There's a camp!" Blaine's head turned around so fast it was a surprise he didn't get whiplash.

"Drive drive drive drive!" He ordered. Wes shook his head laughing and pressed down on the gas. The camp was growing larger by the second and Blaine was jumping up and down in his seat. Nick glared at him sullenly from the back.

"Blaine, don't get too excited. He might be dead. This probably isn't even his camp. You might not even see each other again" He informed them. Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and he whipped around in his seat. He gave Nick a death glare, and the boy backed down.

"Nick. Shut up. I really like Kurt, we've got loads in common and most importantly he's not you. "Nick retreated and David snorted.

"Blaine, calm it. We'll find Kurt; don't take it out on Nick." The van screeched to a stop and out jumped the Warblers, with Blaine in the lead and practically sprinting to the camp. To his relief, he saw a tall boy with coiffed hair. He knew this was Kurt's camp! He saw the group crowding around something, so to get his attention he started shouting Kurt's name.

"Kurt! Kurt!" Kurt could hear the distant voice of someone recognizable, but he was too wrapped up in his Amy. He let go of Rachel and collapsed to the floor. Taking in the sight of his almost-child, his whole body shook and rattled with tears. Stroking her blonde hair out of her eyes, he closed her eyelids and wrapped his arms around her. His cries seemed to quieten the whole of New Directions. They looked at their friend, and relished in the fact they'd only lost one member, but broke at the sight of him lying over their dead baby.

The voice was still shouting Kurt, and the choir group all turned around except Kurt. The voice was a dark haired boy with curls, and tanned skin. He was grinning like a maniac, and waving. "Hi! I'm Blaine." Kurt's eyes widened then he scowled. He stood up and the group parted, letting the angry boy through. Blaine's grin disappeared when he saw Kurt's face.

"Kurt?" Said boy marched up to Blaine and poked him in the chest.

"YOU! How dare you come back! THIS IS YOUR ENTIRE FUCKING FAULT! AMY'S DEAD. BECAUSE YOU MADE ME STAY!" He growled. Blaine's face went from scared to shocked to confused and angry in a second.

"Hold on, this is _my _fault? You agreed to stay! And of course I fucking came back, you fucking kissed me!"

He shouted back.

Kurt's face fell and he replied softly – "But you didn't like it. " Blaine's eyes grew big and he took a cautious step forward and cupped Kurt's face with his hand.

"I did. I was too shocked to respond." Kurt smiled, but then his face became hard again, and he ran into his shared tent with Mercedes. Blaine hard to force down the choked cry that was coming up, but it did arrive. Except it wasn't from him, it came from near the tents. Both groups craned their necks to see where the noise came from. Their initial thought was Amy, then no. She's dead. But when a few more of that same shriek and moans came forward, the subject came into view. A girl, with blood dripping down her chin and moldy flesh. Her eyes were white the whole way through; and she had one front tooth shaped like a fang. In fact, she had no hair so the only way you could tell she was a girl was because she was completely naked. A few seconds silence, before –

"AAHHHHHHH!" The New Directions and the Warblers immediately picked up their duffel bags and ran.

"Come on! To our van!" They all hopped in one by one, until someone remembered Kurt. Mercedes stopped just outside the van, her eyes wide in horror as she saw the huge crowd of Zombies coming towards them and Kurt's tent. She saw Blaine being held back by the singing boys, and Finn being held by Puck and Mike. All of a sudden, Rachel let out an ear piercing scream, pointing a shaky hand towards the tent. The whole tent was on fire, with a can of gasoline not half a meter away.

Kurt huddled in on himself, too afraid to do anything except cry. He didn't know how the fire had started but it had spread to the whole tent in a matter of seconds. The only noise he was aware of was the crackling of the fire and screams outside, and the _thud thud thud _of his heart. He scrambled to his clothes pile and shoved it all in his blue duffel bag. Quickly realizing these might be his last breaths, Kurt gathered his thoughts and concentrated on all the things he liked and loved. Immediately, people started flashing through his mind. Burt, his mum, Mercedes, Carole, Finn, Amy and… _Blaine? _Before his mind could dwel on the fact he might love Blaine, strong arms were being wrapped around Kurt's waist, and lifting him up.

The next moments happened very quickly. Kurt's head blanked out, and the next thing he knew he was staring up into a smirking face. He was suddenly reminded of a meerkat. The boy offered a hand out to him, and Kurt, in his dazed state, accepted it. He was pulled up close to the boy, who moved forward to whisper in his ear –

"Hi there darling. I'm Sebastian"

**A/N Expect an update on Friday. If not, then you're all free to internet slap me.**


	6. In which flirting occurs

Blaine licked his lips furiously. He looked over at Kurt and the meerkat for what seemed like the tenth time in the last minute. How dare he just show up go after Kurt! Blaine was the one who saved Kurt, who went after him, so why should Kurt like _him_? He voice his opinion to Mercedes, who told him that Sebastian _did_ in fact save Kurt from Zombies. Sulking, Blaine looked out the window. The whole of the New Directions and Warblers had tried to fit in the van, so it was rather squished. Rather squished meaning meerkat-face got to sit next to Kurt, and Blaine opposite them. Kurt suddenly blushed rather deeply, and Blaine growled. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, his mind wandered back to when he and Kurt had kissed. Or rather, when Kurt kissed him, which he still regretted hugely. But why was Kurt still angry at him? Blaine had told him he liked him, yet Kurt still held a grudge. It was times like this when he needed Cooper back.

Cooper. God, how he missed his brother. Blaine remembered all the times they'd got in trouble with their Father as kids, and how Coop had built him a tree house when Blaine was 9. Even with the 6 year age gap, they were best friends. If he wasn't so arrogant, then Cooper would be the best person ever. Well, he _was _the best person ever. Not wanting to cry in front of Kurt, Blaine sucked it in and started talking to Mercedes about what music they liked.

Smiling, Kurt put a hand over his mouth to stop himself from laughing. He didn't want to wake up Quinn, who had fallen asleep on his shoulder but Sebastian was _funny_. And it was a good kind of funny, because he kept coming up with these vulgar situations Kurt and Blaine would end up in. The stories would start like a fairy tale; Once upon a time there was a miller's son and a prince…. Then somehow, the pair would end up fucking on the palace throne. At least Sebastian wasn't coming on to him. Kurt didn't think he could handle having a romantic interest so soon after Blaine. Blaine was probably still caught up about 'Cooper', who most likely had become a Zombie. Well, Kurt wasn't one for waiting, so he forced himself to laugh at the corny jokes Sebastian was producing.

Glancing over at Blaine, he saw him glaring at Sebastian. What was his problem? Up, down, and all around that boy was. Honestly, he hadn't even _mentioned _"Cooper" the whole time they'd talked. Hopefully Kurt would manage to find another gay boy in this Zombie attack… but he was fully prepared to live his whole life alone. In fact, he'd been prepared since he was ten. Who would want him? Looking back at Blaine's gorgeous face, he was staring dreamily at Kurt, but quickly blushed and turned to Mercedes. Kurt giggled quietly, and laid his head on Quinn's, half listening to Sebastian and half watching the gorgeous face that was Blaine Anderson blushing.

The van halted to a stop, and this sent half of the group tumbling onto the other side, crushing a few people. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you looked at it, Kurt managed to land on Blaine, full on. The pair's eyes widened, and they quickly scrambled to their feet, brushing off dust and looking away from each other. Kurt quickly composed himself, and Blaine straightened his back. Glancing at each other again, they held each other's gaze, smiling softly. Blaine felt so happy, so complete with Kurt. It was like Kurt filled a hole in his heart he didn't know he had.

***

The New Directions and the Warblers slammed their selves against the Wal-Mart door. Kurt and Sebastian leant against the wall, Kurt claiming he was too traumatized, and Sebastian because he 'couldn't be bothered'. Blaine had puffed himself up and tried to be the strongest out of the group. Sebastian nudged Kurt in the ribs, and Kurt blushed under Blaine's cool gaze and attention.

"I still don't understand why you haven't fucked him yet. He's hot, and totally tappable. If I weren't a faithful friend I would've gotten all up on that" Kurt lowered his head.

"I guess, I don't think I'm good enough for him? I don't know, he's just amazing and fantastic and- already has a boyfriend" Kurt whispered the last part. Sebastian's eyebrows rose.

"You sure about that sweet cheeks? It doesn't seem like he already has a man" Sebastian punctuated his sentence with a grin as Blaine sent Kurt a sultry look.

"I don't know Sebastian! Geez, leave me alone for a minute" Kurt snapped instantly feeling guilty.

"I'm sorry Seb, I just don't want to be hurt? He already hurt me when I kissed him, why did he have to decide to like me now!"

"You really become a bitch when you're grumpy." Kurt looked over to Sebastian, and grinned at him. They heard a cough and they both whipped their heads over to the noise. It was Blaine, gesturing to the broken door.

"We got in. You coming?" Blaine directed the question to Kurt, but Sebastian stalked over to Blaine, and whispered something in his ear. Kurt was curious as to what he said, as Blaine blushed very deeply and glared at Sebastian. Blaine quickly recovered and beamed at Kurt. He held out a hand for Kurt to take, which he took gladly. The boys walked into Wal-mart, and quickly set off in the direction of food.

Kurt moaned when he saw the canned peaches and pickles. They'd always been his favorite thing to eat, and he'd been missing them, as crazy as that sounded. Blaine, meanwhile, had gaped openly at Kurt's noise. He cursed at all the Zombies out here for making him meet Kurt in this situation. This led him to other thoughts. Did Kurt still find him attractive, or like his personality? He'd tried to be as sexy and kind as he could, at least for the past half an hour. Sebastian had whispered in his ear that Kurt would most certainly be coming if he upped his game. Ugh. Yes his hormones were everywhere but he still didn't want to have sex… maybe when the time was right, and when Kurt was ready. _Oh my god look at me _Blaine thought, _already assuming that Kurt will fall for me. What if he's moved on, you idiot? God, he's probably moved onto Sebastian. _Someone calling his name brought him back to reality. And reality was, staring him in the face with deep blue eyes and a gorgeous complexion.

"You alright there Blaine? You seemed really worried for a second…" Kurt's eyes were wide with concern, and they made Blaine fall even faster. His face quickly adopted a puppy-love grin, and assured Kurt he was fine. Kurt paused for a second, as if second-guessing Blaine, but gave a sharp nod and stood up swiftly, walking over to where Sebastian was standing. Blaine ran after him, but stopped in his tracks and glared at Sebastian. Sebastian frowned and looked the hobbit over. _What the fuck was this fuckers problem? I gave him advice for Kurt and… _Sebastian looked between Blaine and Kurt, quickly realizing what was happening. _Oh this is just too easy, _he thought. Sebastian strode forward and grabbed Kurt's hand, leading them towards the group. He didn't even glance back, knowing Blaine would be glaring daggers at him. He smirked, a plan already forming in his head.

**A/N. So. A lot of inner thoughts in this one. What do you think of Sebastian? I love Grant but hate canon Sebastian, so Sebastian will be an awesome friend but sly fox. Also, (WARNING SELF PROMOTION AHEAD) check out my other story, **One Foot in Front of the Other**. Its Anderberry/Klaine, badboy!Blaine, Cheerio!Kurt! Such a cliché but there you have it. Ugh, gcse subjects in a week, so don't know when the next one is gonna be up. **

**Also I love all your reviews! Thank you (:**


	7. In which there is an interlude

**-Interlude-**

**The Ministry**

"So it's settled? We'll be sending groups 42 to 50 to Lima, Ohio." A murmur of agreement rang through the court. "Done. Mr. Sebastian Smythe Senior, please go and inform the guards." A mousy haired man nodded, stood up and exited the room. The man at the front of the room scanned his eyes through the crowd of business men.

"Is there anything else that is needed to be discussed?" A hand shot up at the front of the room. "Yes, Mr…" The man trailed off, not sure of his name. The owner of the hand rushed to the front of the room.

"Mr Walker. Sir, I would like your permission to visit Lima, Ohio." The man at the front narrowed his eyes.

"Mr Walker, I'm not sure that's such a good idea, we sent groups 12 to 21 to Westerville a few months ago, and as you just heard we're sending groups 42 to 50 to Lima. Why, would you want to go somewhere that has around 400 zombies hiding in the city?". Mr Walker shivered at the stern look he was getting.

"Mr Anderson, I do not mean to offend you, but are you familiar with section 2.5 of the rules? Each worker has the privilege of saving one family member/friend from mutants. I have not used that yet, but before you send the zombies, I wondered if I could cash in my privilege?" Mr Walker stuttered over his words, not daring to look Mr Anderson fully in the eye.

"I am aware of that Mr Walker. That will be perfectly acceptable, but who will you be saving?"

Mr Walker swallowed. "My godson, Mr Anderson."

"Name and age please Mr Walker." Mr Anderson reminded.

"17, Kurt Elizabeth Hummel."

~.~.~

"Sebastian? Where are you?" Sebastian Smythe Senior clicked his son's Bluetooth device.

"Sorry father. I'm in Lima, Ohio."

"Get out of Ohio as soon as you can. We'll be sending the mutants there within a week."

"Of course father. Can I go?"

"Not just yet. Someone is going to be saved, and from our records we've gathered that his hometown is Ohio. Have you met anyone by the name of Kurt Elizabeth Hummel?" Sebastian jr. frowned. His father had saved his mother, and left Sebastian alone in the house. Why should Kurt be saved? Then again… Blaine wouldn't get Kurt. Yes!

"I do father. He is in a camp with me, I'll send him to the grocery store tomorrow at 11 o'clock."

"Good. I'll see you next month."

**A/N So, what did you think? I think there'll be around 3 or 4 more chapters. Thank you for the reviews! (: **


End file.
